The last
by cutey650kuto
Summary: Amu tells ikuto about the 5 guys she loved before him. Guess who they were!


Hey guys! This is my second story! I saw this thing on YouTube and my friend and I are making a song about it so I just HAD to write this! I hope you like it! Btw it AMUTO! ( duh) sorry tadamu fans!

Amu pov

I opened my eyes to the birds chirping. It was such a beautiful day. I feel so content. Yesterday was the best day of my life! As I closed my eyes again, I feel strong arms wrap around me. " hey strawberry" he said ( can you guess who it is?) " morning ikuto" I said while giggling.

" how are you feeling"? He asked concerned

" a little sore but I'll manage" I reply

He looks at me with a sad look in his eyes. I knew he was sad because he NEVER wants me to get hurt in ANY way..

So I gave him a kiss and said " I love you"

But when I looked at him, he still didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. It's just"

" ikuto, tell me"

Sigh" how many times have you said that to someone?"

That caught me off guard." What?" I asked

"I said how many people have you loved before me" he said

"oh" i paused. I didn't know what to tell him should I lie?

"Ugh never mind its none of my business anyway."

" five". I decided to tell Him the truth.

"What?" Now it was his turn to be confused.

"I said I loved five people before you. They were who, what, where, when, and why."

He looked even more confused so I explained.

( guess who they are and I'll post the answers at the end)

" who the boy i loved was a handsome funny and reckless guy. Not only did I love him, but the whole school did. He was the captain of the soccer team and led our school to victory 2 years in a row... He was also one of my friends.

He was always very optimistic and always telling jokes. he was the second one to see through my cool and spicy character. But I Never told him how I felt because I wasn't the girl of his dreams. Just someone he came to know. The girl of his dreams has blond hair, purplish eyes, very pretty and would always compete with him."

"wait. How do you know all that?" he asked

" it's because the girl he loved was one of my best friends. Utau."

( in this story, they are not brother and sister, and he doesn't know the rest of the gang)

He gave me a sad look. I touched his cheeks and said" don't worry. I'm over it now."

He nodded.

" well anyways, the second boy I loved was What. What was my best friend. He was a cross dresser, but i didnt know that until later. At first i wasnt used to the boy side of him but then i realized even though its a different gender, they are still the same. We shared our happy times and cried through the sad. We were always side by side, we never left each other behind. But we were scared to break that bond, and never gathered the courage to admit our love. Whenever I was single, he would have a girlfriend, and whenever he was single I was always in a relationship. But one day, we both broke off our relationship on the same day. I was about to tell him my feelings, but my best friend Rima came. They fell in love at first sight. I decided to give up on him, but it just hurt so much seeing them together. So I decided to run away, I went to france."

" where, the third boy that I love, I met him in france. He had blond hair and reddish eyes. He was like a prince. Well anyways, where was the one that made me stay in France. Even though I went in a rush, he was the one to make me blush. I was only gonna stay there for a few days, but soon days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years. I thought he was the one for me. He even promised me that we would stay together forever. But two years later, I found out he was cheating on me with some blond person named Lulu. He said that he never loved me and that I was stupid for not realizing. He told me that the only reason he went out with me was because of a dare from his friends. He said it made him popular and I wasn't too bad looking so he thought that it would be fun to mess with me."

Ikuto touched my hand and I realized that I was trembling from anger.

" are you ok?" I looked up and realized he had an angry look in his eyes, but I knew it wasn't because of me, but him.

" don't worry, I'm glad I'm not together with him anymore."

"Well, When I loved was when I was in university. We met after school in the library. He was the geek of the school. He had green hair and he wears glasses. He told me that his dream was to be a samurai. The more we spent time together, the more I fell in love. We started going out three month later. I was so happy. He was everything to me. But a year later, a transfer student came. She was very hyper and always talks like a baby. She wasn't exactly the smartest, so he became her tutor. And just like that, he fell in love withher. At first he didn't realize it, .. But I did. The way he looked at her, talked to her, smiled at her... It was obvious he loved her. He used it look at me like that too, so at least I knew he loved me. So one day I confronted him. I told him I was breaking up with him, he looked surprised at first but then he saw that I started to cry. "Why are you crying?" He asked me. I just told him it was nothing, so he said "don't cry, i promise I'll always lo-". But I cut him off before he finished. "Don't Make a promise you can't keep. You love her don't you? The new girl I mean." he looked shocked."Don't be ridiculous, you the one I lo- ". But then we heard a scream. We ran toward the sound and found her being bullied by some older students. They were about to push her into the pond when he went up to them and beat them up. I've never seen him so angry before. He hugged her and started comforting her, and that's when he realized. He looked at me with sad eyes, but I just shook my head and smiled at him. He smiled back at me, and that's when i realized I haven't seen him smile for real in a long time. As I walked away a tear fell."

I looked at ikuto and he looked sort of jealous which was really cute. " he was really lucky" he said

" yes and so was I. Should I continue?" I asked. He nodded.

" well, the last boy I loved, was the one I loved the most. It been a year since my last boyfriend and I broke up. I gave up on love. And he's the reason why I love again. We were talking one day at a cafe, he asked me if I was waiting for my boyfriend. I said ," no I was just thinking. I gave up on love a year ago." He told me I was stupid, which surprised me. He said that if it doesn't last, then it just means we were never meant to be. So he said that I should give him a chance. So i did. We went on dates and I realized that he was actually from my school. He said he had a crush on me since the first day he saw me. We went on dates and little by little, I started to fall in love with him. A few years later, after the day he proposed to me, I got a phone call in the middle of the night. It was from the hospital, they said that he got in an accident and is in crucial condition. I rushed to the hospital and when I saw him I started crying. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday.

( flashback)

I Burst through the hospital doors. "amu. Your here" he said to me. I saw his condition and tears started pouring down my face. I ran to him and was crying hard, all he could do was comfort me. "I'm sorry" he said after a moment of silence. I looked up at him. " I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't the one for you after all". I looked at him with sadness, anger and love in my eyes." what are you saying? You are the one for me, you are the one who made me the happiestgirl alive, and you made me believe and fall in love again, so you are the one for me! Your gonna get through this and we're gonna get married next month and have a wonderful family just like how you promised me today when you proposed. You are why I love again and the one I love most." he looked at me with sad eyes and wiped away a tear. I grabbed his hand. He said" I'm sorry, I really wanna be with you but we both know what the doctors said. It's already a miracle I can talk to you one last time." "NO! " I yelled. All he did was smile at me and said" just promise me that when I die, you won't give up on love again and that you will Find the one that was meant for you. I love you." " I love you too" I said, and he smiled that smile I love so much. Beeeeeep. It's over. He gone.

( flashback ends)

I drove home and started crying. After a week of crying and locking myself in my room, i saw him again in my dream.

( dream)

" amu! Quit moping around! If you don't stop, I'll never be able to rest in peace."

" b-but I miss you so much! Why did you leave? Now I'm all alone again."

" your not alone amu, I'm always with you. And someone out there needs you too. He needs you more then I do." " but I need you! You were the one who saved me!"

" You weren't the only one who was saved. Ever since I Was little, I was never loved by anyone, not even my parents. But YOU loved me, you are my light in the dark. And now you must help someone else to love. I know you can do it. This time I know you will be happy with him and he will always be with you."

" how do you know?"

" because I can see the future now, and I see that you will be very happy." he said as he smiled at me. " well its time for you to wake up now. Goodbye my love." he said as he kissed me one last time.

(reality)

Ikuto hugged me as he kissed away my tears. "And you Ikuto, your the sixth one that I love". He grimaced " so what am I?" " your all of them" I said. He looked confused so I said. " you are who I love. That smart, handsome, yet extremely reckless guy. You are what I love. A best friend that will stick with me through thick and thin. You are where I love. My favorite place to be in the whole wide world is right here in your arms. You are when I love. That year when I turned 25 and I was feeling so dejected from not finding a job, you helped me find a job, you were my first boyfriend since I found a job. And your why I love. The person to fill my world of darkness with light again." I smiled at him " you are my who, what, where, when, why, and your also the last." I looked at him and he smiled at me. He leaned closer and said " don't forget I'm also the first." i looked at him confused. He smirked and said " to get you pregnant that is" I glared at him as my face turned as red as a tomato " Ikuto you pervert! I'm not even pregnant yet!" I said as I smacked him on the head. " o you will be very soon. Trust me." he said as he pushed me back on the bed.

Normal pov

Outside up in the clouds, a man looked down on the two. " I'm glad you finally found the one for you Amu. You better take good care of her tsukiyomi."

Amu pov

" I love you Ikuto."

" I love you too Amu"

" now mr. Tsukiyomi, tell me how many times you've said that to a girl. Hmm?"

I said darkly with a smile on my face. Ikuto looked at me and started to laugh nervously.

" uhhh I think that's a story for another time mrs tsukiyomi."

DONE! Please r&r and tell me how was it. And for my story your eyes of love, I'm still deciding if I should continue it so please go to my poll and vote!

Who- Kukai

What - nadeshiko

Where- tadase

When- kairi

Why- my oc kris


End file.
